


Rendez-vous

by thedevilchicken



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Alexios and Stentor meet. Then they meet again. And again.





	Rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).

They met in Megaris, before either knew who the other was. 

Stentor's armour maybe wasn't the shiniest Alexios had ever seen, but it was very close to it. Stentor was maybe the proudest man Alexios had ever met, but he understood that when he saw him fight. And Stentor wasn't the first man Alexios had ever gone to bed with, but he was definitely the first Spartan man. 

He let Stentor have him bent over the table in his tent in the camp by the beach, scattering red and blue pieces over a neat map of the Greek peninsula. Afterwards, he helped him put every last one of them back in place. Then Stentor told him the Wolf of Sparta was his father. 

When they met in Boeotia, they each knew who the other was. 

Stentor would have liked to have killed him, and Alexios couldn't say he didn't understand: Stentor thought he'd killed the only man he'd ever called his father and then left Megaris before he could take revenge. He didn't tell him the truth of what had happened, because he was half sure the truth was worse; Nikolaos was alive, and had chosen to leave, and he hadn't told Stentor he was going. 

Once he'd done everything that Stentor wanted, everything except die while he was doing it, that was when Nikolaos returned. Alexios still thinks Stentor would have killed him if he could have. What he did instead was kiss him hard enough his lip split from it. When Alexios pushed him down over the table, when he wrapped Stentor's braid around his palm as he pushed into him, when Stentor shoved back against him till the table creaked, they lost two Spartan pieces from the map. 

When they met in Sparta, there were no illusions. 

At the dining table in their father's house, they tried not too hard not to argue. On the training grounds, they fought until Stentor was forced to admit defeat. Stentor still blames him for a lot of things and Alexios can't say he's surprised by that. Tonight, though, after dinner, Alexios leaned past Stentor's shoulder and set two lost pieces on the table down in front of him. One was wearing a scrap of bronze like a shiny Spartan breastplate; the other carried a broken spear against its back.

When Stentor sleeps in his father's house, and Kassandra's there, and Alexios, there aren't enough rooms for all of them. What belonged to Alexios when he was young, then to Stentor once Alexios had vanished, they have to share. Sometimes, they fight bitterly until they're too wound up to sleep. Tonight, though, neither of them seems to care. 

Alexios wraps his legs around Stentor's waist and drags him down into a kiss. Two red Spartan pieces watch them from the table, by the flickering lamp. Stentor put them there.

They met in Megaris, and they met in Boeotia, and then they met in Sparta. They keep on meeting. It gets a little easier every time. 

And maybe they'll never be brothers, but Alexios can live with that. If he's honest, he doesn't want a brother, and Stentor never wanted one.

They'll never be brothers. But he thinks maybe they'll always be this.


End file.
